Handcuffs & Musicals
by umbreonblue
Summary: During a rehearsal for a musical, Otori and Hoshitani end up being handcuffed together. However, they can't exactly find the key.


It was a very busy day for Team Otori and Team Hiragi. They were rehearsing a musical. The story goes that a criminal group known as the Star Gang showed up in town. Detective Otori was assigned to arrest them. However, when the detective handcuffs himself to the gang leader, Hoshitani...they get shot at by another group, the King Gang. Running for their lives, they both end up lost and relying on each other. Eventually, the detective and gang leader fall in love with each other, and reach a compromise...at least, according to the script.

When rehearsal was done for the day, they all went back to change and go back to their rooms for dinner. Well...all except Otori and Hoshitani. Pulling on the handcuffs, still in uniform, Hoshitani asks, "Where's the key?" Searching through his pockets, in a detective outfit, Otori replies, "I seem to have...misplaced it." Hoshitani's eyes widened in surprise. "You WHAT?!" Sighing, Otori suggests that they change first. Nodding, Hoshitani follows, or gets dragged with him, to the dressing room to change. As for how...let's just say that it was **very** awkward and chaotic.

Coming out, they were in their regular clothes. However, they were still handcuffed together. They both try to move together, but they end up stumbling and falling to the floor. Hoshitani was on the ground groaning, his eyes closed. He opened them, only to see Otori on top of him, pinning him to the floor, his lips on his. Eyes widening in shock, Hoshitani pushes Otori away, rolling him over and onto the floor, blushing in embarrassment. Otori was the same. "S-sorry."

They don't speak for a moment, getting back their barrings, when *rumble*. "Ah. Sorry," Hoshitani says, putting a hand to his stomach, still slightly flushed. Laughing, Otori says, "Why don't we get something to eat?" Nodding in agreement, Hoshitani leads the way to a fast food place, where they eat dinner. Both of them were slightly flushed when they noticed people staring though.

When they got back to Ayanagi, Otori dragged Hoshitani to his room. Hoshitani texted Nayuki about what happened, and that he was going to stay in Otori's room for the night. Nayuki texted back, saying that he understood, and wished them a good night. After he got off his phone, Otori pulled Hoshitani onto the bed, sitting beside him. Blinking at him in confusion, "Um...Otori-senpai?" Staring straight at him, being serious, he says, "We need to talk about that kiss." Surprised then nervous, "Y-yeah...about that...," he says as the fingers twitch. "Do you regret it?" Otori asks. "N-no," Hoshitani responds looking away, blushing. Smiling, Otori kisses him on the cheek, Hoshitani blushing brighter. "Me neither."

Otori grabs Hoshitani's chin, pulling him in to kiss him on the lips. It's chaste and sweet, Hoshitani trying to kiss back. They pulled apart, both slightly flushed, one more so than the other. Smiling, they both lay down to sleep, Otori wrapping his arms around Hoshitani and kissing him on the forehead. Hoshitani lets him. They both fall asleep like that.

In the morning, Otori finds the key in the last place he should've looked...his back pocket. "Ah...I must've forgot about that." Hoshitani, while slightly angry at Otori, was just glad that they could finally get the handcuffs off. And so, the handcuffs went, only to be used again during the performance. Hoshitani and Otori exchanging kisses when no one else was looking.

After the performance was done, the curtain down, Hoshitani kisses Otori on the lips in front of their team, Team Hiragi, and Hiragi himself. Otori was shocked that Hoshitani had the **nerve** to do this in front of them, so he flicked his forehead. "Ow!" Apparently, they all had their suspicions, so they congratulated them. Hiragi just said to make sure this didn't interfere with the school...and to be happy. Smiling, Hoshitani asks the million dollar question, "Will you go out with me?" Smiling back, Otori obviously says, "Yes." Happy, Hoshitani decided that they should celebrate with drinks, so they did.

That was how Hoshitani and Otori ended up together in handcuffs.

 **The End.**

Omake: When Otori finds the key in his back pocket...

"Otori-senpai...you **idiot."** Hoshitani was furious. Otori was taken aback at this, backing away slowly. "I-I'm sorry?" However, Hoshitani, trembling in anger, just responds with, "Just don't let it happen again. I don't want to punch you." Smiling, Hoshitani gets the key, and unlocks the handcuffs. Otori, reclaiming his composure, mentally reminds himself to not anger Hoshitani. **Ever.**


End file.
